Stage 3 (Finale)
in:Stub, Stages =Stage 3= Description:https://getting-over-it.fandom.com/wiki/Stage_1?action=edit&section=1 Stage 3 is the final and most difficult stage in Getting Over It. It starts when the player successfully clears Orange Hell and reaches the Church, during which they are still at risk of falling back to the starting area. As the player reaches the top of the church, a large flock of bats jump scares the player in an attempt to make them fall. After the player clears the church, for the majority of the stage they aren't in danger of falling, and if they do it will only send them back to the beginning of the stage. The final section of the game starts when the player clears the floating ice balls. The player is required to propel themselves upwards, hook their hammer onto a bucket hanging on a rope, and then propel themselves upwards onto a small platform. There is a snake slide to the left side of the area with a large sign labeled "Do Not Ride Snake." If the player rides the snake, it will take them back down to the start of the game. Due to the fact that the bucket can swing and move, and that it is very easy to accidentally fall off of the bucket and onto the snake, this obstacle is another contender for the hardest in the game. The ice wall is similarly difficult, because the only way to get up it is to find small hidden notches within the ice. This makes the obstacle very difficult for new players, but very predicatble for veterans. The final obstacle in the game is a cable tower. If the player reaches the top and propels themselves upwards, they go into space, where they can use asteroids to further propel themselves up. When the player reaches a certain height, the game's credits will start rolling, and the player will fly up among the stars. An alternate ending occurs when the player hooks over the cable tower and falls down it, from which there is no way to get back up. Foddy will say "You got sooooo close, but this is past mending. You got the bad ending." At this point, the only thing the player can do is restart the game. The "Bad Ending" is one of the two objects of which you can get stuck on. (Sr. Pelo got stuck on the grill during a point in his stream. Appearance: Stage 3 has a dark blue color theme, and also moves in an "s" pattern similarly to stage 2. Once the player reaches space, there is no gravity and unless the player purposely propels themselves back down off of an asteroid, there is no way to fall. The only way where the player can lose all of their progress is by riding the snake. Trivia *The "Bad Ending" is the easier of two obstacles to get stuck on, the other being the grill. *If the player somehow propels themselves over the tower and onto the ice wall on the other side, they will fall past a floating island on which they can find the original character from Sexy Hiking. If they land on the island, the character will give them a line of dialougue. The easiest known way to do this is to push downwards and to the right from the very first asteroid, firm enough to clear the anti gravity.